


Mutual

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smooching, Smut, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: In which its 2amfor me and Steve McGarrett internally compares Trust to Mutual Masturbation





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is super rough its 2am and im tired but saw a post abt some gay ass mutual masturbation abt some guy with abs so yeah whatever take this shit fest

His stomach twisted as he watched Dannys hands glide skillfully up and down his shaft,fingers rough and calculated.Steve sucked his stomach in,making his abs flex as he groaned.Gun calloused,rough, strong hands striped his dick,twisting at the top as the other hand cupped his balls,giving them a firm squeeze. The brunettes head fell back as he shut his eyes,focusing on the way his dick twitched and pulsed in his lovers hands. Mutual Masturbation wasn't a thought that crossed Stevens mind,Having been too worried by his internalized trust issues.How could the man give up his control over such a tense and sexual interaction,letting Danny coax him on his back to relax?He had watched as his boyfriend smoothed his fingers up Steves legs and when they finally graced themselves upon Steves length it felt like heaven.Odd,but still heaven.Only odd in the sense that it was not his hands giving him pleasure,not his own doing,but by somebody he trusted and loved.If he could trust the New Jersey Native with his life,surely his dick was on the list too. Steves hips jerked and twitched upwards,being pushed down by the hand that had cupped Steves sack. "Danny" He breathed out his name,Legs just a tad shakey now.He could feel the coil in his stomach growing,tightening into a red hot sensation. "Danny Danny _Danny_ -" he was repeating the name like a mantra until the blue eyed man shushed the quivering man infront of him as his skillful hands worked faster "I know babe,I got you.Its okay.I've got you." He did have him,Had Steve McGarrett like puddy in his hands.He had the 6 foot strong Ex-Navy SEAL shaking like a leaf and bucking into his hands like they were some desperate horny teens.It was a beautiful sight.Tan skin fit to burst with all the muscles that seemed to strain in Steves body. He had him and he would do no harm to his partner. Just pleasure. Danny smiled easy as his counterpart bit back another noise. He reached to clumsily brush Steves bottom lip. "let me hear you.let me know how good it is.C'mon,Babe." "It's-It's- so" " C'mon" Steve struggled to speak.his throat clogged with a moan that he let out as he spoke "Soooo Gooooood" The man nearly purred as he fell apart.His orgasm ripping through his body like scissors through paper in those super satisfying videos. His cock pulsed and throbbed in the blondes hand as cum shot on his chest and Dannys knuckles. "Ah, _Ah Fuck_ " The Commander cursed softly as his hips jerked in response to his orgasm,Muscles spasming and contracting. He moaned low and lewd,a bit shakey from the intensity of it all. The way he'd willingly put himself in Dannys hands,let himself be brought over that edge while relying on Danny. He reached a hand out to stop Williams jerking hand that had been milking him through the shocks. Steve blurted out a little giggle,followed by a few more from Danny as his hand was removed from his dick and whiped on the sheets."Remind me to clean these later" The new Jersey accent was thick as he spoke,moving to straddle the shakey man next to him.A soft "mm." And a smile was all he got from the blissed military man below him. "I Love you,Y'know?I do." Danny kisses Steves forehead,giving him feather light smooches all around his face,making the brunettes cheeks heat up again."C'monnnn" He weakly batted at Danny,trying to stop the cute soft smooches.To no avail,the blonde kept giving his lover kisses and little smooches on his cheek bones and eyelids. "No.I _love_ you." he gave him another kiss to prove it as he wiped the cum from Steves stomach with the sheets.He sat up,squishing the mans cheeks as he did and kissed the puckered lips of a whiney blushing Steve McGarrett who mumbled "Shut up and cuddle me." And they did just that,Danny curling up to his manz as his octopus of a partner wrapped his arms around him With soft huffs. Trust and Mutual Masturbation are such odd topics to compare,but it seemed to fit in Steves mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Told u it was a shitfest.Anyways yeah kudos and commenys are greatly appreciated.gn


End file.
